Beyond the Appearance
by HappyOwl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a rebel, intelligent and beautiful princess of Athens.Her mother wants her to be like her, a queen, but she is unmanageable.So after a fight, Annabeth escapes determined to leave her city behind.But what she didn't know was that she always had a bodyguard behind her.Will she accept his company?And will she accept her attraction to the handsome and sexy bodyguard?
1. Running Away

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Well, this story came to me when I looked 'Brave' and is a little, very little, based on the movie just at the beginning, but after is all my idea.**

**Plot: Annabeth Chase is a rebel, intelligent and beautiful princess of Athens. Her mother wants her to be like her, a dignified and elegant queen, but her daughter is unmanageable.****So after a fight between them, Annabeth escapes with her horse, through the woods, determined to leave her city behind. But what she did not know was that she always had a bodyguard behind her.****And one with many secrets, if you ask. Will Annabeth accept his company? And will she accept her attraction to the handsome and sexy, but mysterious bodyguard?**

**Hope you like it!**

_**Beyond the appearance**_

Annabeth loved feel the wind against her face, to feel alive. She felt the muscles of her horse, tense, moving at high speed, approaching the castle. Maybe her mother hated her horseback riding, or that his father taught her to fight with dagger or archery, but she loved all that stuff. She did not want a loyal life, or be a queen, or marry. She wanted to explore Greece, forests, beaches, towns, she wanted to get rid of all her duties as a princess, marry someone she loved, not a prince who surely she would hate.

She went to the stables, located to the side of the castle, to let Owl, her white horse. She got down, letting her dark blue dress fall freely. The dress had long sleeves, a high round neckline and silver decorations. Annabeth walked to the stable door carrying her horse by the straps.

She tied him to the closest stick and gave him an apple. The horse whinnied with joy and grateful ate the apple. She smiled and patted Owl, admiring its beauty. She kept stroking it, deep in thought until a counselor appeared.

"Princess Annabeth," he said, bowing to her, his breathing heavy "Lady Athena wishes to see you."

The princess moaned mentally. "Thanks Butch, you can go now." she said, starting to walk. Adviser Butch nodded and left.

Annabeth started to think about all the options that her mother could speak. Some lesson? No, today was her day off. Rebuke? She had not gotten into trouble lately. A guest? Maybe.

She entered the castle, admiring the architecture and decoration of the throne room. The walls were white, gold-plated columns, white marble floor, and gold seats with gold silk pillows, among other things. There were guards every one meter, dressed in silver armor with spears on the side of their body. No one moved, no one said anything. They were men pretty creepy. Annabeth walked down the long carpet of silk to the throne of her mother, where she was sitting, looking at her blankly.

Queen Athena had her hair in elegant curlers, falling gracefully down her back and chest. Her golden crown was perched on her head, and her emerald green dress fit her body. Her gray eyes looked at her daughter with repentance, coldness and compassion.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked with a frown.

"Let's talk in my room." The queen said. She got up and walked to her room, with Annabeth following her through the castle.

When they arrived, the queen stood righteously, and laced her own fingers in front of her waist. Annabeth looked at her with concern "There's something wrong, mother?"

Athena looked into her eyes "You must marry," she said firmly.

Annabeth felt the wrath and rage running through her veins and up to her chest. Why had her parents to do this?

"I'm not getting married!" she screamed with rabies.

Her mother looked at her "You are going to get married, like it or not young lady and you have no choice,"

"And why I have no choice?"

"Because your suitors are already here" the Queen said, causing anger rise inside Annabeth.

The princess turned and kicked the wood vanity from her mother, throwing the paintings and other things that were there.

"Why must you make my life so miserable?" she screamed "Perhaps is no sufficiently messed up to you that you have to make it worse? Why can't you let me do what I want for once?"

"Isn't it enough to let you go to ride and shoot arrows once a week?" her mother said angrily.

"But that's what I want! I want to explore the country, get out of here! I do not want your stupid lessons so I can be like you! I do not want to be like you!"

"Do not lift your tone with me, Annabeth" Athena said a little softer than before "A true princess never yells or curses,"

"Well, maybe I'm not a true princess," she shouted angrily. Then she turned to the picture painted by the best painter of the city about her family. Her father, her mother, she and her twin younger brothers were there "Maybe I don't belong to this family" she whispered under her breath.

Her mother, who had not heard the last part, said: "You have not even seen your suitors. Maybe one of them can win your heart."

"I'm not going to marry any prince," Annabeth said slowly, as if her mother did not understand.

"I am your mother and queen, so you are going to obey me" The queen said firmly.

Annabeth started to think about all the plans that could create. She knew she could not beat her mother in an argument, so she had to find another way. Maybe if she was going to see the suitors, could ask her brothers to cause a distraction and maybe she could go... But, where? She could not return to the castle, she would be forced to marry and her parents will scold her. No, she had to get out of here, away.

Annabeth put on her best smile "Okay, mother. I will see the suitors."

The queen smiled "That's my daughter," she smiled. Suddenly, Annabeth felt guilty for wanting to flee. Maybe if she got married, could make her parents proud of her, as she had always wanted "Come to the visiting room, everyone is there" She smiled and allowed her mother's arm be linked with hers as both went downstairs and headed towards the guest lounge.

There, the walls were beige, with wooden floor. On one side of the room, there were three thrones, the King's, the Queen's and Annabeth's. The other side had long tables where the guests ate and drank during their stay.

When the two beautiful women came, everybody silent. Queen Athena smiled, and pulled the arm of her daughter to do the same. Annabeth rolled her eyes and put a fake smile on her face.

"Welcome to the castle, dear neighbors. Thanks for responding to my call and accept my offer," the Queen said in a loud voice, but with grace. Annabeth thought about what her mother had said. This was her idea, her fault. Now she was angrier and more determined to run away "This is my daughter, Annabeth" Athena put her arm around her daughter's arms and put a hand on her arm.

Then, a man with curly black hair, beard and blue eyes stood. He must be in his forties. Beside him, a guy a little older than Annabeth stood. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a scar from his right eye to his jaw. He smiled like he won the lottery, which does not like to Annabeth.

The two men approached the two women. Both bowed to them "My lady," the older man said "is a pleasure to be here, my son accepted your proposal without hesitation"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but her mother smiled gently "We are delighted that you have come," Annabeth snorted.

"Princess," the man said with a smile that Annabeth could easily say it was forced "I'm the King Hermes, and," He pointed to the guy next to him "this is my son, the Prince of Sparta Luke Castellan" she frowned. She thought that Athens and Sparta did not get along, why her mother wanted her...? Oh. Realization crossed Annabeth. It was to seal a peace treaty between the two city-states.

The prince Luke smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He kissed her hand, much to the dismay of Annabeth.

Finally, the two men stood and returned to their table, where there were Spartans guards, warriors and others.

From another table, a tall, blonde with some gray and electric blue eyes stood, along with a boy who seemed to be another version exact of him. They walked gracefully to the ladies. Annabeth could tell the boy was sad, angry and distressed. She understood it; it was how she felt now.

They bowed and presented as King Jupiter and Prince Jason of the city-state of Olympia. They imitated the gestures of the previous ones and returned to their table.

"Please guests, enjoy this meal and stay while my daughter decides" the queen said before she and her daughter sit on their respective thrones, one beside the other.

Annabeth started thinking hard. Her brothers were not there to cause a distraction and she was not going to choose any of the two princes who were there. Neither of them had her attention.

"Mom," she whispered "why the two princes have blond hair and blue eyes?" she asked, noticing that detail.

"You said that you liked boys like that, didn't you?" her mother said without looking at her.

"No!" she exclaimed "I like boys with dark hair and light eyes!"

Her mother looked her "Of course not! You said that you liked blondes,"

Annabeth looked at her incredulously, but decided not to discuss. She looked at all the people who were there. Her father had gone to Corinth on issues of war and would not return until further notice.

'_Think, Annabeth, think' _she thought.

"Mom..." she said "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure daughter, but come back soon, you have to announce your decision," the queen said without looking at her.

Annabeth smiled sweetly "Sure mother"

_~.~.~.~.~_

Annabeth entered her room running frantically. She did not have much time. She grabbed her nylon brown bag that her employee had done for her. She put on a pair of fruit she had and closed it. Annabeth grabbed her bow and quiver and slung it over her shoulder.

She looked into her room for the last time and opened the window. She took a deep breath and started go down the creeper. It was a lot of distance to the floor, but she did that every time she wanted to go out at night to take a walk or just when she wanted to hide from her mother.

Annabeth went down, down and down until she reached the floor. She looked around to see if there were guards in sight, but of course, there were none. She ran to the stables and when she entered she found her horse Owl, and two others.

One was the most beautiful girl she had seen. She had brown hair that was falsely curly and eyes of all colors, like a kaleidoscope. Her skin was tanned and was wearing a purple dress with a diamond necklace. She was holding hands with...

"Prince Jason?" Annabeth asked in amazement. The two jumped, watching her.

"Umm, umm, Princess Annabeth! What are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I should ask you the same question," she said with her eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

Jason looked nervously between the two girls, not knowing what to say. Finally, he sighed and put a hand on the arm of the beautiful girl "Princess, this is Piper McLean, a duchess and..." he hesitated "my lover"

Annabeth smiled, to the surprise of the two "Nice to meet you, Duchess Piper"

Piper raised her eyebrows, but eventually smiled and inclined her head "My pleasure, princess"

"What are you doing here, if I can ask" Jason asked again.

She looked at the two eyes "Promise you will not tell anyone," The two nodded and she sighed "I'm going away."

"But, you shouldn't get married?" Piper asked politely.

Annabeth mounted her horse after untie it "I should, but I don't want like you guys want to marry each other,"

Piper smiled sadly "We want and we can't, that life is unfair, no?"

"Very unfair," Annabeth sighed "But why you cannot?"

"Because I am a prince and she is a duchess. Also, my father did not approve of our relationship. He wants me to marry a princess" Jason explained. Annabeth nodded in understanding the misery of that poor couple.

She patted her horse's neck "Come on Owl, we have a long road ahead"

"The name of your horse is Owl?" Piper asked incredulously.

Annabeth looked at her offended "I was a kid when I received it," Piper nodded, but said nothing.

Annabeth knocked softly her horse with her leg. Owl whinnied and began jogging toward the bridge. The night had come and the stars shone with the moon, illuminating the dark places. She crossed the bridge of the castle and headed for the woods. She felt the sound of leaves moving with the wind, crickets, and fireflies, everything felt suddenly higher.

She was about to cross the river when a black horse stood in their way. Owl stopped. She frowned, but then she saw the figure of a man on the horseback. He had black hair like the sky at midnight, tanned complexion, a loose white shirt, baggy black pants and brown riding boots. But what caught the attention of the princess were his eyes.

They were green, but not any green. They were like the ocean, wild, free, serene and beautiful. They were like a jewel, they saw through Annabeth, looking the darkest secret. Annabeth immediately fell in love with his eyes, but she shouldn't let her guard down.

She brought her hand to her bow "Who are you?"

The man on the horse chuckled "Oh, there's no need for that princess, I am your personal bodyguard, Percy Jackson"

**A/N= Well that was chapter one! I hope you liked it; I tried to do my best. Just so you know, here will be no people becoming bears, so do not worry.** **Please forgive my grammar mistakes, I'm not from USA and English is not my first language is Spanish.** **Please some review?** **It's free, and if I have at least five I will upload the next chapter.**

**Thank you all,**

**HappyOwl**


	2. Trust

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Sorry for the late update, is that I've had an author's block. I know, it's silly because I just started this story, but it's true and it was horrible. So if this chapter sucks, you know why.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You're awesome people!**

_**Beyond the appearance**_

_The man on the horse chuckled "Oh, there's no need for that princess, I am your personal bodyguard, Percy Jackson"_

The princess looked at him incredulously "Sure, and I'm a peasant." Sarcasm dripping from her voice, Annabeth tried to move, but 'Percy Jackson' got in her way. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry my lady, but tonight you're not going anywhere without the permission of the kings." he said, his voice hard and determined, as if born to command. In light of the silvery moon, his face was pale, ghostly. Annabeth scolded herself and tried to look away, but his eyes forced her to look at him.

"I do have permission from my parents," she tried to object, but knew he had not bought it by the mocking look on his face.

"Sure," He said sarcastically "that's why you came down from your bedroom window."

"How do you know?" Annabeth stuttered surprised. She thought no one was watching.

He smiled "I am always watching you, it's my job" Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. If he always watched her, then he had seen her... Percy must have known what was passing through her mind, because his cheeks turned red and his eyes widened "Not in that sense. When you leave the castle" He added ashamed.

"Whatever," she said "Since when are you my 'bodyguard'?" The princess made the quotes with her fingers.

"Since the king realized your nocturnal escapades and hired me, like nine months ago." Percy said.

"And why I never saw you?" she asked curiously. How that was a handsome boy was nine months after her and she never saw him? She wanted answers, and she wanted it now.

He smirked "I must be very good at this, then" Annabeth sent him a dirty look, asking for answers. He got the message without taking offense, as some people used to do "Your father asked me not to let you notice me, because if you were going to think he did not trust you" he explained.

She nodded in understanding "That is true. Now, are you going to let me go?"

"No," he said simply.

She opened and closed her mouth, exasperated. Her eyes turned dangerously hard "Then I guess I'll go without your permission" she said without thinking "although I did not need it at first" she added.

The blonde reined Owl to make it walk. This time, to her surprise, Percy did not get in her way. She smiled triumphantly as she moved forward without him getting in her way. She still advanced, in the dark night, until she heard footsteps of horse, she was quite sure, that were not of Owl.

The princess turned her head and, like she suspected, Percy was following her in his beautiful black stallion. His face was innocent, like a five year old child who had done something wrong but did not admit it when his parents scolded.

"Seriously?" Annabeth said like if she could not believe it "You'll follow me?"

"Would you stay if I asked?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No" she replied playfully, smiling.

"Then I'll follow you... wherever you go." Percy decided.

Annabeth turned to face forward, blushing. Sure, she had hoped to go alone, but she did not care to be accompanied by a handsome bodyguard. She wondered what would happen if the two were traveling alone, for a while… her mind began to wander in different options until he spoke again.

"Where are you supposed to go, by the way?" Small detail that she had not thought of. That was not like her, but her mind was burdened, thinking of the suitors, her mother and... a beautiful sea-green eyes.

"I do not know, maybe I can visit my friend Thalia, in Olympia" she started to wander "Or maybe Rachel at Delphi"

"Well, Delphi is closer, so we go there" Percy said decisively.

"Since when you take the decisions here?" She asked incredulously.

"Do you want me to come back and tell everyone, the princess escaped, she goes to Olympia or Delphi" Percy said in a mocking voice.

Annabeth cursed softly "Okay, Delphi will"

Percy smiled triumphantly and both headed to the city of Delphi, trotting horses in the light of the silvery moon.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~

The queen was starting to panic. Annabeth had asked toileting thirty-three minutes flat. She had said 'back soon', not in thirty-three minutes. Suitors and kings of the other city-states were growing impatient to know the final decision.

Finally, one of the employees approached the Queen's ear and whispered:

"All looked everywhere, my lady. Nobody found her. We are still looking" and with that, she ran.

The king Hermes of Sparta stood, and asked loudly "Is everything okay, Lady Athena?" All were silent, anxious to hear what she had to say.

She wanted to lie; she wanted to say everything was fine, that everything would be resolved. But she could not, because maybe these people would help her find her daughter. She knew that Annabeth had gone, very clever girl.

She stood up, lacing her fingers "Dear neighbors, I regret the long wait, but a problem has arisen," she paused "My daughter is not anywhere." she lied in part.

She could not say that Annabeth had escaped to avoid marriage, but she would say that for the two city-states help her find her and bring her daughter to safety. The queen acted worriedly, as if about to faint. Do not misunderstand, she was worried.

The room erupted in murmurs, cries, voices and all the other things those men soon-to-be drunks do. Athena thought that a headache was beginning to form in her head.

Suddenly the prince Luke stood up and walked to her. His look was a bit out of focus, but it was hard at the time. The queen looked at him with a frown as he bent again to her.

"My lady," he said "Let me go look for your daughter. I swear I'll get her, safe and sound, along with the corpse of the one who has dared to take her away from us." His voice was certain and determined, but faltered a bit in the last sentence.

The queen thought of his words. Could she trust a Spartan prince? It was the life of her daughter what they were talking about. But it seemed that he was not done.

"But, you must promise me that when I bring your daughter, she will marry me"

She thought. Surely Annabeth had fled for not wanting to be married. But she was a princess, and had to do what her parents said, even if it meant marrying a stranger who did not know or get along. As she had done.

"Okay, Luke. I trust my daughter's life in your hands" she said, but a voice in her head whispered that this was not the right thing.

A glint appeared in his blue eyes "It is a pleasure to have your trust." He kissed her hand and walked toward the door.

She kept looking at the door as brought her hand to her nose. There was a smell she recognized very well.

Liqueur.

**A/N= I turn to apologize for my late update, but is that 'Love the Babysitter' has many followers and I was really into that story and... well. Thanks to all who follow me, which put me in their favorites and those who reviewed. It means a lot :) Sorry for my bad grammar, typos and OOCness. You think that we can have 10 reviews or more for the next chapter? I trust you!**

**Love always,**

**HappyOwl**


End file.
